How Soon Is Now?
by Kari Sena
Summary: Harry and Draco fighting isn't that odd- but over a girl? Rated PG-13 for strong language and some violence. Yes, this is a song fic. Please R/R!


**_How Soon Is Now?_**

****

By Kari Sena 

Note: Wah wah wah I know you've heard it before but I'll say it again before I get sued. … Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and WB and all that shit so yeah. 

I suck really bad at writing stories so yell at me all you want and make fun of me all you want because I know my stories are total shit.

P.S. I think this takes place in 5th year. Well hey don't most of the stories these days? ***nervous laugh* **Everyone's so anxious for the 5th book to come out! Oh yeah and the title of the story and the song used in here is "How Soon Is Now?" by the Russian pop group t.A.T.u. Yeah I know they're both girls _and _they're lesbians, but the song fit, okay?!

            Harry had been noticing something different about Hermione. She had changed- but not in a bad way, in fact it was the best Harry ever saw her. She was incredibly happy and cheerful all the time. A smile was always plastered on her face. She was so happy that she did not even worry at all about her homework, which rather frightened most of the teachers and her friends. Harry even caught her daydreaming during Transfiguration class.

            At dinner one night, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together as usual, Hermione seated a little further away than normal. It doesn't seem like much, but with Hermione something like this told a lot. Harry noticed it right away. Despite the smiling face he saw across from him, he knew something was up with Hermione. "Hermione…" he started. "What's the matter?" Harry cocked his head to one side, as to look sweet and innocent. That always got an answer out of Hermione. 

            Hermione just shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just not hungry." She grinned and stood up. Pushing her chair in, she said, "I'm going up to shower. I'll see you later, alright?" Harry nodded as she skipped joyfully off to the showers, and Ron waved and said "Bye, 'Mione!" His head in his hands, Harry thought for a moment. 

            "Ron, have you noticed anything different about Hermione lately?" Surely Ron would have noticed. He's been paying extra attention to her since the Yule Ball last year. Ron nodded. "Yeah, she's been real happy!" He grinned. "It makes her look reaaaallly pretty." Harry rolled his eyes.

            "Besides that," he sighed. "Don't you think she's a little… too happy?" Ron shook his head. "Whatever." Harry sighed again and stood up. "I think I'll catch Hermione before she gets into the showers and try to get something out of her." 

            Ron waved goodbye as Harry ran up the stairs. _Where are the girls' bathrooms again? _He thought. _Oh… duh._ About to turn the corner, Harry stopped in his tracks. He heard voices-

            "Are you sure this is ok?" A girl's voice said.

"I don't think so. It's not like we're doing anything bad." Harry heard a boy's voice answer.

            Harry's eyes opened wide. The girl he heard was Hermione. Wanting to step around the corner, Harry walked a little further when they spoke again.

            "Come on baby, we'll be fine. Don't worry." The boy said.

            Something about that boy's voice caught Harry. It sounded so familiar, but it was… more deep and seductive sounding than anyone he'd ever heard. He really wanted to turn around to see what was going on. _I'll act casual…_He told himself. _I'll pretend I was walking back to the dorms and I just happened to bump into them. Yeah… that should work._

            Harry took a breath, backed up a few steps, and walked casually down the hall but stopped when he saw Hermione and-

            "Oh my…" Harry managed to sputter. Hermione was standing with her back pushed against the wall, making out with none other than Harry's school nemesis, Draco Malfoy. Harry dropped his books and walked backwards, shaking like he never had before. 

            "Harry… no, don't leave!" Hermione yelled out. "I can… explain." By the time she finished her sentence Harry was already running towards the Gryffindor dorms. 

            Harry lay on his bed thinking about what he just saw. As he sat up he saw Hermione walk into his room and sat next to Harry on the bed. "Harry I'm sorry." She started. Harry looked away. "Really Harry. I was going to tell you about this. That's why I was acting so weird. Actually, at first I was so happy because Draco and I had finally gotten together. Then I decided I should tell you and Ron about it, but I never mustered up enough courage to tell you." 

            Harry turned back around and looked at Hermione. "You know Ron loves you. He has been in love for a long time now." He muttered. Hermione sighed. "Yes, I know. And that's why I didn't want to have to tell him. I knew it would break his heart. As for you, I didn't know how you would handle it considering Draco and you… you know." 

            Nodding, Harry sighed deeply. "You broke my heart too," he whispered.

            "What's that?" Hermione asked, leaning in to Harry. 

            "YOU BROKE MY HEART TOO!" He yelled. Hermione looked shocked, and her eyes filled up with tears. She hugged Harry for the longest time before she finally let go. "Oh my god, Harry I had no idea you felt that way too." She sobbed, wiping her eyes. Harry wiped his eyes too. 

            "So why'd you go off with… Malfoy?" He asked.

"I… don't know."

            The stairs creaked as Draco Malfoy stepped up them to reach the Gryffindor dorms. He was sneaking in to see Hermione for a while. Leaning in to whisper the password, which Hermione gave to him, he was suddenly pushed backwards. Harry stood in front of him, fists clenched. Draco gulped. "What do you want, Scarhead?" he said in the usual tone.

            "You stole my girl." Harry was breathing heavily. He raised a hand to punch Draco but put it down when he saw Draco's face. He looked all… innocent.

Draco shook his head. "I didn't steal anyone's girl you bastard. We… bumped into each other in the halls one day. I was about to call her something, like…." He struggled to get the word out. "Mudblood- or the like. But when she looked up at me, I saw her smile. It was different. I don't know what. But it changed me. I saw her in a totally different way. I helped her pick up her books, and she thanked me. She must have been in a good mood that day. OH SHIT I have no idea why the hell I am telling you all this." 

Harry smirked. "Go right ahead. Tell me the rest of your fucking story while I beat you up." 

"Geez Harry when did you become such a potty mouth?"

"Since you stole Hermione."

"I told you already, I didn't steal her!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Harry punched Draco in the stomach causing him to fall down, clutching his stomach. 

"Damn you Potter," Draco rubbed his stomach. He felt something sticking out of his pocket, but it wasn't his wand. He reached in and pulled out a long silver sword with a green handle. Harry's mouth was open wide. Then it changed to a sneer.

"So you are the Heir of Slytherin."

            **~I'm the son**

**              I'm the heir**

**             Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar**

Draco stood up, sword in hand. "You will die Potter." He charged towards Harry with the sword. "DIE FUCKING POTTER DIE!"

            **~I'm the son and heir **

**              Of nothing in particular**

Harry ducked the sword and jabbed Draco in the face with his fist. "I won't forgive you, Malfoy. It's wrong to mix you and Hermione." Draco whipped around, almost cutting Harry's head off. Harry ducked in time, but managed to get a piece of his ear sliced off. It was gushing blood and he grabbed it to stop the bleeding. 

"What do you mean 'mix'?" Draco said angrily, attempting to slice through Harry again.

"You know. Slytherin and Gryffindor. Death Eater and Mudblood. Snob and bookworm." 

This made Draco furious. "Who fucking cares? I love her and that's all that matters." He jabbed the sword at Harry's stomach just as Harry moved to the side. 

            **~You shut your mouth**

**              How can you say**

**              I go about things the wrong way?**

"You used to hate her guts." Sneered Harry as Draco missed once more. He kicked Draco in the knee and Draco flew backwards. 

Draco pushed himself up off the ground, rubbing his leg. "Things _can_ change you know. Even I have a soft side."

            **~I am a human and I need to be loved**

**              Just like everybody else does**

Harry laughed. "Whatever you say." Draco threw himself at Harry and knocked him onto the ground. Harry lay there, Draco on top of him holding the sword under Harry's chin. "You don't know what it's like to be in love like this." Draco huffed. 

"Y-yes I do. I loved H-hermione too." Sputtered Harry. Draco moved the sword closer to Harry's  neck.

"Not like I do."

            **~There's a club if you'd like to go**

**              You could meet somebody**

              Who really loves you 

"I love her so much she's all I think about. I cry when she's not around. Hard to believe it, Potter? Cold, merciless Draco Malfoy crying over a girl. It's just the way I feel. I can't help it."

            **~So you go and you stand on your own**

**              And you leave on your own**

**              And you go home, and you cry**

**              And you want to die**

Draco's grip loosened on the sword. Eventually he dropped it and rose off of Harry. "I can't do this. I can't kill someone just because I love Hermione. Especially one of her best friends. She'd never forgive me."

Harry stood, puzzled. What did Draco just do? Was that his way of apologizing?

            **~When you say it's gonna happen now**

**              What exactly do you mean?**

**              See I've already waited too long**

**              And all my hope is gone**

"Draco," Harry started. Draco turned around. "I'm sorry too." He said hesitantly. "If this is what Hermione wants, I suppose I can live with it. I wouldn't want one of my best friends to be upset with me just because I couldn't accept who she's in love with. I just need to tell Ron without getting him too upset."

"I can tell him." Draco said with a smile. 

            **~You shut your mouth**

**              How can you say**

**              I go about things the wrong way?                                          **

Harry and Draco walked down the halls together, not speaking a word. Suddenly Ron and Hermione ran up the stairs and stopped right in front of them. "Oh my…" Hermione gasped when she saw the blood splattered all over the boys' robes. 

"I'll explain later," Draco sighed as he grabbed Hermione's waist and pulled her close to him. "Ron, I'm sorry. This is what Hermione wants. Can you accept this?" 

Ron looked extremely shocked, but when he saw Hermione's face he softened. "I suppose. If it's for Hermione." Hermione smiled bigger than she ever had before. Draco nodded at Harry and Ron and kissed Hermione one more time before they headed their separate ways. 

**~I am a human and I need to be loved**

** Just like everybody else does**

Yeah I already know what the reactions will be- "OH that sucked soooo bad" "What a horrible ending!" "That would NEVER happen"  
  


Just so you know if I took your review you were gonna use and put it in that example I'm sorry and I don't care if you put it in your review anyways. Hah.

Oh well. Please review anyways! *big puppy dog eyes*


End file.
